


Belle et la Bête

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Black Romance, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been trapped in his castle alone for many years. With the chance of company of the beautiful boy he can only seek to keep him there for all of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> ####  _ « Disclaimer _
> 
> ####  Inspired by Na Young Wu’s (who also goes by  Obsidian) art. You can find her twitter  [ here ](https://twitter.com/00obsidian00) . These are also inspired the by darker versions of the  original fairy tales and not their disney counterparts.
> 
> ####  (Credit is due to both Na Young Wu's art for inspiring me to take a twist on the traditional story and the traditional fairy tale "Beauty and The Beast" written by French novelist Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. This is going to have elements of fanatasy, romance and mixed cultures due to both notable influences! I hope you enjoy.)
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

“What can I bring back to my three lovely children?” The weary old man asks his three gems. Each child eyes light up but for entirely different reasons.

 

Luhan listens to his sisters ask for jewels, dresses, and fine things they no longer have the means to afford. Instead Luhan smiles faintly, “A rose, I suppose.” He says since the beautiful flower no longer grows on their side of the country. But he did not know the price of such a rose.

 

  



	2. Acte I

Acte I _Amour pour amour_

                                                                

 

 

It takes months for papa to come home. Luhan usually is a quiet and patient child but worry is edging it’s way up his spine. His father was no man in his prime anymore and the country side’s winter was much too harsh for such a man whose bones ached and hairs no longer were pepper and salt but rather just salt. He misses papa because his father was a little ray of sun in his day. Left with his insufferable sisters doting over their fine dresses, jewels, and the next ball.

 

He hates them, he thinks. He hates their powdery pale blemish free skin, their round doe eyes, and thin pale lips. He hates their heart shaped faces and light humming bird laughter. Beauty was wasted on their coal black souls, he thinks. He knows now beauty is given carelessly and cruelly. He pities the men destined to marry his spineless sisters.

 

There are benefits of being the only son. It leaves him as caretaker and guardian of his father’s estate while he is gone on business. His sisters manage to be tolerable in hopes of swindling money from their cheap and prudish brother. And Luhan often indulges his sisters to keep them out of his hairs. He may hate them at times but there is no doubt that he loves them each and wants nothing for the best for them.

 

His papa had always said they would one day find a husband who found their ways adorable and it was his role as brother to find them painstakingly annoying.

 

Luhan only sighs with an uncomfortable amount of longing for his papa to return quickly.  Managing the estate would be easier if someone there actually respected him. His sisters dismissed him, the servants gossiped about him, and the townsfolk that lived in the surrounding village called him their ange bébé and it aggravates him to no end. Because Luhan is not arrogant but he is well aware he’s as pretty, if not more, as his sister. It’s his curse. The beauty of a woman when he lives the life of a man.

 

He sits at the desk in the grand library soaking in his misery when he hears a loud clattering of noise outside the door. Then there is a loud screech that can only be his eldest sister Yoona but it’s what she says that has him breathless suddenly.

 

“Papa!” And there sounds like tears.

 

Luhan jumps up frantically as he pushes through the library doors looking down the long corridor of the estate. Sure enough his sisters are sobbing at the feet of their returned father. Luhan’s heart thumps fast at the aging of his father’s face. His eyes are kind and his smile tight-- there seems to be discomfort which puzzles Luhan because their father loves them. Even the devil twins are loved deeply by his father.

 

Taeyeon’s face is red and her eyes watery as she lightly hits their father’s arm. “You had us worried! Being gone for so long without even a letter! Horrible man!” She blubbers.

 

Papa smiles apologetically as if he had no choice. “My lovely children I got sick at sea. I had to wait to get better before I could return.” He says, “Luhan why don’t you ready the servants to make dinner early? There is something I must talk to you all about.”

 

Luhan wrinkles his nose as his father presses a identical kiss on each of their foreheads. And he does as told telling the head maid to ready the dusty dining hall and for the chef to prepare something well tonight.

 

“Something is wrong,” He hears Yoona tell Taeyeon, “He was acting odd.”

 

Even the devil twins noticed it. Luhan cannot help but worry their father is in some type of trouble. It makes his stomach turn in knots as he readies things for his father’s return. Was their father in some type of trouble? Surely, nothing bad happened on his trip?

 

“Luhan,” his hears his papa say, “Here my lovely boy.” And he holds out a thing of red. It takes Luhan a moment to realize it’s a rose. The rose he had asked for before he left. He takes it muttering a pitiful thank you because looking at the beautiful, proud rose he can feel nothing but sadness knowing something wasn’t right. Such a shame to kill such a noble flower, he thinks after all.

  
  
  
  


The dinner is quiet at first. Both the twins and he knew something was not right. Their father hadn’t greeted them happily, the smile had normally shone on his face was replaced with age and worry-- Luhan barely tasted his soup, the lifeless eyes of his father haunting him. The only flicker of light was that was the chandelier reflecting in his marble brown eyes.

 

“Father?” It’s Taeyeon who speaks. Strangely enough the devil twins are well behaved. They are not too dense not to feel the morbid atmosphere. “You wished to tell us something?” She inquires rather politely.

 

Papa only coughs a bit, wiping his mouth with a pristine napkin, as he looks up. He looks so terribly sad it’s heartbreaking. Luhan cannot take it anymore.

 

“Out with it, papa.” Luhan says weakly, “The anxiety is killing us. Are you in some kind of trouble? Danger? Debt?”

 

Papa had only ever looked his down when their mother died which was many years ago. Since then he had not loved another. But even so his children had always given him reasons to smile. Even the devil twins had made their papa smile with their cute but childish acts.

 

“I’m sorry my lovely, sweet, dear children.” his words are soft, “but I made a terrible deal with a devil.”

 

Luhan’s face pales. “Papa, you are not making any sense. Are you ill?” He asks.

 

Taeyeon is sobbing already and Yoona seems frozen in her seat. To have knocked speech from the devil twins is quite a feat.

 

“I was traveling through the Enchanted Forest with my men, we came by a beautiful castle, we were tired-- we had thought it was empty. But no, there was a terrible beast inside with long claws and great big yellow eyes.” Their father said, “We begged and begged for our lives. Foolish I had picked a single rose from his garden and disturbed the beast’s slumber. He told me a _armour pour armour_ , my dear children a love for love.”

 

Luhan had gone grown up knowing about the Enchanted Forest. Anyone with proximity knew of the god awful tales spun around it. Missing women, eaten children, disappearing hunters-- goblins, ghouls, ghosts, and witches. He had heard of the Beast before. The Beast of _La Chăteau De Gardien_. Many have-- a lost prince whose arrogance and cruelty kept him encaged and imprisoned forever in a castle by a wronged witch.

“What does that mean papa?” Yoona asks, “You’re free now. What does a beast matter? He cannot get you here.”

 

“It’s not that simple my dear. The magic in _La Chăteau De Gardien_ is very old and very powerful. What is taken from the castle must be given back. The rose were his children, love.. so a child must be given back.” Papa said grimly, “Or my life will end when the promise it broken.”

 

Papa had gotten himself tangled into a curse, Luhan gasped slightly, mind swirling. He turned to his sisters, the infamous devil twins who looked hysterical as he felt, and then to his father. “Surely you can offer him money, jewels, slaves?” He demanded.

 

“He has no need for any of those for I offered. I even offered myself but he wants none of it. He wants the children I boasted so proudly of. The children’s whose beauty is unmatched in our small kingdom.” Their papa said lifelessly, “I have lost a wife but never thought I would be the cause of losing a child as well.”

 

“I have dreams, of marriage, of children!” Yoona said standing, “How can I possibly go to a place I only thought fairy tale? It is Luhan’s fault for asking for the rose! He should go.”

 

Taeyeon was not so quick to pipe up her agreement but in the end it was her or Luhan. “It is his fault.” She agreed bemused at the idea of trading her brother.

 

Luhan paled. “What if he eats me? What if it’s some ploy to lure me in danger? Father?” He demanded his eyes wet. “Am I to be traded to some mysterious entity? Should I continue to give up my freedoms for theirs? These selfish, spoiled beautiful creatures! I thought I w-was doing the right thing by asking for a simple lone rose.”

 

“I no more want to send you away than you want to go. But if I do not take you, the fates will find a way for you to be sent. That is the magic of the castle. You mustn’t go against the fates or the witch’s magic. You have no need to fear for your life. He promised me a blood oath he would harm not a hair on your head.”

 

“What of my sanity father?” Luhan demanded, “What of my dreams? Of my wants and needs which none of you seemed to have considered? Haven’t I been prisoner enough my life?”

 

“I am sorry Luhan.” His father’s voice cracked, “I have no choice. I must send you to save me, to save you, and to save your sisters.”

 

“I have become a martyr for my family’s happiness.” Luhan heaved a near silent mumble as he covered his hand to his face the burning of his tears evident. “ _Amour pour amour_? It seems no greater folly was love.”

  
  


 

 

The castle was dark was all that resonated with Luhan when he was woken by the driver when the carriage came to a halt. He stepped out, careful to not get his beaded boots in the mud, as he heaved a breath. He was strangely much more calm than he had imagined. He accepted his fate. Not because of his father nor his sisters but because if he did not he would surely go mad. He stepped up the grand staircase to the heavy metal door. He did not have to knock.

 

The door opened to a cheerful, round cheeked butler. Luhan did not know what to expect but surely it wasn’t a smiling servant who gestured for a group of what looked like stable boys to go get his items from the carriage. “The master has been awaiting your arrival young Luhan.” He smiled twinkling and knowing.

 

Luhan didn’t ask how he knew his name, he didn’t have the energy to. “I’m tired. Where may I lay?” He asked inquisitively stepping in. There was one thing about _La Chăteau De Gardien_ Luhan cannot deny and that is it’s beauty. Pillars of marble stood high as mischievous cupids were painted on it’s high ceilings, elegant and royal looking drapes, polished redwood end tables and endless pictures scattered the walls. As if every piece of furniture was specifically crafted for such a palace.

 

“You probably want to meet the master first. He’s rather impatient and you do not want to spark his anger by impolitely avoiding him.” The man said,

 

“I do not care if I spark his anger or not. I am prisoner here.” Luhan said rather shortly. At times he could be more foul than the devil twins. But he had learned those who are too kind were eaten alive. “I wish to rest my head. It hurts.”

 

The butler pursed his lips and looked like he was going to say no when another more smooth voice said, “Minseok you may see to his chambers. Put away his things and turn down his bed.”

 

Luhan’s eyes turned to face the mysterious voice as the butler, now Minseok, turned to go without another word. Luhan’s eyes rested upon no Beast but rather a man. There were no yellow eyes and no claws and he was certain his father had been duped.

 

“Are you the master? The Beast?” Luhan asks trying to disguise the sneer in his voice for something more polite. The man before him was no more than a young Earl or Duke of some sort. Elegantly handsome, tall, slightly tanned skin, and full lips.

 

“I do not like that name but yes, it is I. Your father was right you are of unmatched beauty.” The boy who Luhan suspects is even younger than him says.

 

“What did you do to fool my father? He spoke of a demonic monster, witchcraft, and foul play. You are no more than a boy.” Luhan says outraged. “He sent me away to a child.”

 

“I am a few years younger than you, I must admit but your father was right. There is a demonic monster. The Beast traps you here not I.” He says as if that much is clear.

 

“Why? Where is this Beast? Why does he want me here? When can I meet him?” Luhan asks.

 

“The Beast is called Kai. He’s very short tempered my love. He wants you here to join his collection of beautiful things, don’t you see?” The boy smiled slightly wicked. “You best hope you do not meet him. He’d gobble you right up.” But the way the other spoke seemed to hint toward anything but eating and suddenly Luhan was replused.

 

“This Beast Kai? I must speak to him.” Luhan said, “Demand he set me free.”

 

“He will not let you go Luhan,” the tan boy smiles knowingly, “He will keep you here, tied to him, forever. You should make your stay enjoyable and not provoke his anger. The servants will be very put off with you if you stir awake their master.”

 

“You told me you’re the master.” Luhan said, brows knotting. He was confused. Was there a monster or was there not?

 

“I am the master. So is the Beast.” he said, “But you may call me Jongin if you prefer. After all you are here to be the Beast’s concubine, we should skip formalities.”

 

Luhan thought he might faint. “Mate with a Beast?” He sounded scandalized. “Surely your Beast could find a commoner, a lowly peasant with no life ahead of them that would be desperate enough to fling themselves at a-- monster. I am the son of nobility! Your.. Beast.. is a male?”

 

Jongin smiled faintly, chuckling escaping him. He took Luhan’s upper arm and gestured for him to follow. Luhan only did so because he had no where else to go. “My Beast does not differentiate between things that are beautiful. Now you mustn't test his patience. He is not a monster but a cursed man. He can be very kind if you do not anger him.”

 

“Kind enough to eat me while I sleep.” Luhan said bitterly, “I will not be subjected to mate with a male nor a thing! Tell that to your Beast!”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Sweet darling, no one ever said you had a choice. You can make your eternity here as unpleasant as you want to. The castle may seem normal, dear, but remember it’s enchantment makes it a very dangerous place.”

 

They stopped outside a large door.

 

“Your bedroom.” Jongin said, “Remember now love, do not anger him by offending him. And know never to go in the East Wing, that is his domain. He will be ever put off. If you ever need anything you only need to call, someone will always here you in _La Chăteau De Gardien_.”

 


End file.
